The shadows of my previous life
by IZIBEL
Summary: Renesmee is depressive because it's been twelve years that she lost her mother and Jacob. She is broken hearted. She meets new people but none of them can fix what happened in the past. Damon lost Elena ant thinks he could never love katherine again. Both of them need help and they will get it from the most unexpected person.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waking up in my worst nightmare

There I was standing in front of my biggest fear. Aro was holding my mom's hand and Alice's. And at their feet a suffering Jacob was dying. I met he's eyes an suffered he's agony But I couldn't move because a pair of strong solid arms held me. As I turned around to see who was holding me so tight, I guessed. Emmett's arms, Emmett's strength. Then he started to shake my shoulder. As I opened my eyes I understood. It was just a dream.

"Honey, we have to leave they are coming for us." I looked at my father as confused as if he was from another planet. "Who?" Just as I asked that I realized what the answer was. "The Volturi. Hurry up Renesmee we don't have much time left!" I got out of my bed and almost felt trying. "They have no reason to come! Why?" I was so confused that I didn't notice I was crying. "Get dressed, Renesmee we're leaving! I'll explain I promise!" Screamed my dad from downstairs even if he knew I could have heard him if he whispered. I got dressed in a flash and put my music player, my two favourite books and a pair of spare clothes in my black backpack and ran downstairs. Carlisle, Jasper and my father were already choosing who would drive with whom. I went into my dad's car, the black one and waited. After twelve years of practice I knew that it was better to wait. My dad sat in the driver's seat. "Renesmee we just got a call from Alice. It's only to check on us. Carlisle and Jasper will tell them about our hasty departure to a small town and will excuse us for our absence." He had that wild, sad, angry look. The look he had when we lost her, when my mother died.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Feel free to review ) So, I just want to say that I will use Damon as a character, but, the time doesn't coincide with the vampire diaries books. All thought, it's still old same Damon!

Chapter 2

A new start

"Dad" I was determined to know why the Volturi were so obsessed with us. They already had Alice and my mother. "Okay, he said, they want to see if we are, you know, planning some sort of revolution." He stopped the car suddenly and looked at me with concern. "Renesmee, I already lost your mother so please promise to me you will try to not get into trouble. I'm not talking about some messed up party, because I know you can handle that, but try to not expose yourself." His face was devoid of expression. I looked at him. There was some tension in the air and he was waiting for me to answer. "Dad…I promise" I was about to ask him why I would expose myself but staring in his serious eyes I realized that my questions would only bother him. So we continued the trip silently. The sun rose slowly with a colorful explosion. I felt so tense that I asked with a low voice where we were going. "To Ontario, Canada."Answered quickly my dad with the same soundless voice.

The driving took almost all day but when we arrived to the Canadian borders aunt Rosalie and Emmett were already they were already arranging our passage to Canada with fake passports and other falsified documents. I stayed in the car while dad was talking with his brother and sister. I was staring off into the void when we finally got into our way. We were heading to Rosalie and Emmett's house it Toronto. A wide bustling city. Emmett and Rosalie spread from the rest of us a little bit after Esme's death. As I saw our new place I felt empty.


	3. Chapter 2 (sequel )

Hello! I know the chapters are really short but I'm trying to write as often as I can :) Don't forget I appreciate every single review! Hope you like it!

Chapter 2 (sequel…;)

A new start (sequel)

Three days had passed since we arrive at Emmett's and Rosalie's place and every day I would do the exact same damn thing. Nothing. Carlisle and Jasper phoned us yesterday announcing their arrival today. I felt something was missing. I tried to know what. To question myself but I knew the answer. Esme was missing. My momma was missing. My Jacob was missing, his smiles, his looks, his warmth. At least Alice sent me emails but I missed her obsession to initiate me to all the fashion stuff she always talked about. I got out of my bed and headed to the kitchen. I just got out of my room and my dad said in his normal low voice: "You can use the computer if you want to check your emails if you want. It's on the kitchen table." I nod of course I would use the computer but only after getting a good breakfast. My dad, surely reading my thoughts, had a small fast smile as if he had a pleasant flashback. I took a cereal bowl and a spoon with my left hand and the small laptop with my right hand. I went straight to my room and closed carefully the door.

I sat in my huge bed and started to check my emails.

From:alice-cullen Object: Worried!

Dear Renesmee,

I've been worrying about you. I've been on the phone with Jasper and he says that your humors are like a hurricane. Please behave I wouldn't like you to get in trouble. I think I will come back soon. I see Aro, Marcus and Caius talking about it. Bella asked me to tell you that she loves you and she hopes to see you soon. Don't despair we will see each other soon enough, I promise.

Alice

Tears ran down my cheeks silently. I was so happy I got out of my pajama and dressed up fashionable ready to go out to see the world with a new perspective.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! I know I haven't written in a while and I'm really sorry :( I really hope you will enjoy this chapter. P.s: I do not own the characters I'm using (even if I would love to!)

Chapter 3 (the real one)

Back where I belong

Toronto is a huge city. I didn't got lost anyway 'cause I've already been here with my mother, aunt Rose, aunt Alice and granny Esme. Just thinking about Esme was terrible. I missed her so much. Walking in these streets awoke old memories about my last trip as single.

***FLASHBACK***

Alice thought about a trip. No boys allowed. No hunting allowed. No shorts or pants or jeans allowed. No tee-shirts allowed. No snickers allowed. Only dresses or skirts, tops and high-heels allowed. Three days of luxurious "_boutiques"_, spas and fancy restaurants. We were in a Jacuzzi talking when Alice asked: "So, Ness what about Jake's offer?" Jake had finally asked me if I wanted to date him. At that time I didn't know that the trip was my last one as a single girl. "I don't know Alice."

***BACK TO THE PRESENT***

I didn't know neither that Jacob would propose to me after our fifth date. So many years had passed since but I still remembered the way he did it.

***FLASHBACK***

Our fifth date was a disaster thanks to Emmett. Jake had invited me on a date and secretly Alice had planned me a party the same night. So I thought I would be alone with my Jacob, but uncle Emmett came to our date, took me in his arms and carried me to the party. Emmett had ruined my date, I was super mad because nobody had told me about the awkward surprise. Jake kneeled to the ground pulled out a ring and said: "Renesmee Carly Cullen I promise to love you and respect you for eternity. From the moment I saw you I understood I would be yours. Will you marry me?" I was so happy. I just let myself fall in his arms and kissed him. "I think you have your answer" I whispered between one of our kisses. There were lots of cheers that night.

***BACK TO THE PRESENT***

I felt so alone in these familiar streets. I took my phone and called Dad. "Dad I'm going on a hunt trip and I will go visit la push. Alone. So don't worry. Love you. I'll be back in a month… or two. I will call you every week and will answer your calls." I hung up before he could argue with me. He called and sent me a text: You said you would answer my calls. I answered: "Yes?" I could tell that he was unhappy about my decision. "Renesmee, I want you to keep your promise. Take care of yourself and don't drink too much, you know it's not okay and that you don't handle it very well. Love you, honey. Don't forget I'm here for you." He hung up. I bought a fast car with cash I had in bag. It wouldn't be hard to get to Forks. I could get there with my eyes closed. I already had fake papers. I called Jasper. "May I suppose he already asked you and Emmett to follow me?" I asked with frustration. "He did, do you want me to lead Emm in a fake trail?" He was preoccupied about me. "Please do!"I said smiling. I had to go see my Jacob. "Renesmee, try not to get into trouble."I giggled. "Why does everyone thinks I will get easily in trouble? I can handle myself." I was a bit offended by my family's mistrust. "You know, we use to call your mom danger-magnet?" His voice was kind and soft. "We can only hope you didn't got that from your mother." I was surprised he had told me that. Everybody just kept avoiding the subject. "Thanks Jasper. I will be back I promise." Jasper had become like a big brother for me. He was always there for me. My phone rang. Rosalie. "Please Nessie don't go! I know you've been suffering about not seeing Jacob. But maybe it isn't a good idea. Remember four years ago!" She was sad. "Sorry Rose. I promise to call you and to answer your calls. Love you." She was going to call me for sure every day.

***FLASHBACK***

"Hello." I was in front of him and he was still the same old Jacob. He was surprised by my visit. Last time he saw each other I was wearing a white ripped dress. We kissed in the woods. He missed me as much as I missed him. "Will you come back?" He asked drying my tears with a warm hand. "Jacob, I will try to come back I promise."

***BACK TO THE PRESENT***

It took me three months to speak after I left my Jacob. But I don't care because I have a promise to accomplish.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi! Damon time! Renesmee is finally meeting Damon :) Hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter 4

Meeting Damon

I felt excited. Four years without him. He was and still is my only potential reason to not becoming a real vampire. I had started hunting humans two years ago but I was going to stop, for him, for my one and only Jacob. I was totally lost in my thoughts when my cell phone alarm brought me back to earth. It was Rose. "Hey Nessie I know you need to sleep, I just wanted to check if you had stopped in a hotel or something. Just tell me if you have hunted. Have you bought some clothes? At least tell me that you look decent." I sighed.

"Okay but listen cause I will only say it once. No I haven't stopped but don't worry once, I didn't slept for a week so I think one night won't kill me. No I haven't hunted since I went with Jasper, but don't worry I can still eat human food and yeah I bought some clothes. Love you Rose. Love you dad, I know you're listening. Love you Carlisle, you are probably listening too."

"You haven't answered if you look decent!" Rose tone was accusative. I smiled.

"I'm offended you asked. I mean, you and Alice forged my style. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Renesmee Carly Cullen answer my question." Rose was freaking out.

"I look decent."I imagined Rose face. "Decent for a night club!"

"Renesmee!" I smiled as picturing my dad's face.

"It was just a joke" I took my most sweet voice "Love you all! Bye don't call till tomorrow!" I knew if a cop catch me I would get in trouble but after hanging up I started texting.

FROM: NESSIESHARPTEETH:þ

TO: SUPERWOLFIESETH#1

Hi! How's Jake?

FROM: SUPERWOLFIESETH#1

TO: NESSIESHARPTEETH:þ

Hi Ness! Probably's not a good idea to surprise him

FROM: NESSIESHARPTEETH:þ

TO: SUPERWOLFIESETH#1

What do u mean?

Why would me seeing my Jacob would be a bad idea. Seth was probably just messing with me. After all he's the only wolf with who I kept contact. I passed a gas station saying "Virginia". WHAT?! I tried to keep calm and continued driving and texting.

FROM: SUPERWOLFIESETH#1

TO: NESSIESHARPTEETH:þ

Ness, he is very occupied with the tribe and everything

FROM: NESSIESHARPTEETH:þ

TO: SUPERWOLFIESETH#1

OK, I won't come tomorrow but don't tell him, promise you wont

FROM: SUPERWOLFIESETH#1

TO: NESSIESHARPTEETH:þ

Fine I promise

FROM: NESSIESHARPTEETH:þ

TO: SUPERWOLFIESETH#1

Thanks! C u!

I felt a bit better knowing Jacob would be surprised when I see him. The sun rose slowly with wonderful colors. I passed an edifice that proclaimed: "WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS!" That was a name that I've never heard before. Dad had always told me I wasn't a very good driver and he's right. I parked my car in front of a mansion that had a small announcement: "ROOMS FOR STUDENTS 300$ month" I could pay that and I would only need that room for a week so I knocked on the door. A pair of blue eyes met mine. He was dazzling me. "Hello there, you are?" he said that as shaking my hand. He was old game. "Renesmee, a pleasure" I said giving him my best smile. "That's a long name. Where from?" He's tone was accusative. "Toronto, Ontario, Canada" I knew it could explain my pale thin. "Welcome! Come in!" I looked at him, he stared me back. "Damon Salvatore!"he said with a smirk. He was arrogant. I knew he was trouble when I walked in.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello! Little reminder: I DO NOT OWN THIS CHARACTERS :'(

I'll get over it don't worry! Please review! Every single comment can help me.

* * *

Chapter 5

Stuck in school ? Never !

As I walked inside I started to doubt. Should I really stay here? "So you are here for the room? Something else? As if we had spent…" the Damon guy was cut off by another dude. I noticed a little, barely noticeable, Italian accent.

"Damon! Excuse him." The dude had green eyes. Beautiful green eyes. "Hello! I'm Stefan. So you are here for the room?" I noticed that they both looked alike.

"Yeah! So, I could pay to you the first month right now." I would only need it a little bit just to let some clothing, to take a shower, to sleep…

"Are you studding?" Stefan looked a little bored. Hum… Should I say yes? Be stuck in school again? Never! I've had graduated at least five times. Once with a little of effort. The others were piece of cake.

"No! I've graduated. I'm in university right now. " Did I look old enough?

"You are studding what exactly?" Damon's smile was playful. I could say music or art or science.

"Art. My teacher is sending me to ten different towns to write an article for each of them and when I come back I will have to do a painting of each catching something different every time." Now they both looked bored.

"Why do you come here?" Now Damon was serious. I could easily answer to that.

"Your house is really old and special… and it has lots of charm. If I would ask you if I could paint it what would you say?" Stefan answered with his calm tone.

"You can paint it if you want to. And if you want you don't have to pay the room right now."

"It's truly fine for me." I pulled three hundred dollars and gave them to Damon.

"I will show you your room." Stefan showed me a big room upstairs.

"Do you need help to carry something?" I smiled.

"No, I'm okay!" I walked towards my car when my phone ringed. "Hello, you forgot some stuff. Where can I bring it to you?" Jasper was such a gentleman.

"Hey Jasper, do you think you could bring me my painting instruments?"

"Sure!" My dad was probably listening to the conversation.

"You know where to find me Jazz!" I took my bags of clothing one by one. I started making myself comfortable when a pair of blue eyes started to stare at me.

"Can I help you?" He looked curious.

"Boyfriend?" I had an idea.

"Let's play twenty questions."

"Agreed, so, boyfriend?"

"Next question." I didn't know if Jacob counted night now.

"Family?" This could be a little tuff.

"My dad, my brother" Edward and Jasper "and my grandfather" Carlisle.

"Your mom is…?" he sat beside me.

"Not dead. Gone." Mom, I missed her so much.

"Divorced parents?"

"Next question." I think my tone was saying: **let's not talk about this! **

"Favorite color?"

"Red." Red is my favorite color since I was little, probably because of blood.

"Grandmother?" Poor Esme.

"Dead." I missed her a lot.

"How?" I thought about the way she had killed herself.

"Next question."

"Can I get an answer for my first question?"

"No" I smiled to him.

"Why do you live in Toronto?"

"My dad's work." Easy answer.

"What does your dad do?" This was harder.

"Architect" that could explain my art studying.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen." I didn't look twenty but I did say I was in university.

"Why are you studying art?"

"Well, I really think it's a way of expressing my most personal feelings and it's a way to leave something to the next generations."

"Summer, winter, fall or spring?"

"Fall."

"Why?"

"Love the way the trees look."

"Is your hair really this color?" I felt I bit offended.

"Yes, I was born with red and brown curly hair."

"Any sport?"

"Swimming." I remember that Jacob used to take me to go swimming.

"What would you think about going out tonight?"

"It would be great… you have two questions left."

"Do you like scary movies?"

"I do."

"Would you like to out on date tonight?" I smiled and winked at him.

"Sure I do!"


End file.
